


I meant every word

by WentworthBadGirl



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthBadGirl/pseuds/WentworthBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is my interpretation of what was in the letter Nikki gave to Helen ;) if you remember when she gave it to her she coyly said she meant every word! First ever fic so any comments will be great!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I meant every word

I Meant Every Word 

Helen arrived back at her house after another gruelling day at Larkhall. A smile crept onto her perfectly formed lips as she remembered the letter Nikki had given to her earlier that day. Her mind cast back to when she was with her, in her cell, stroking her face. Helen couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Nikki was and how much she longed to touch her face again. In fact, she longed to touch her everywhere. Helen ascended the stairs and dumped her bag and coat in her bedroom and drew herself a bath. She was giddy to read the letter, yet wanted to take her time – she had promised Nikki she would wait until she was in bed to read it, and that she would. Helen dipped her hand into the water to check the temperature as she began to undress. She removed her tight red jumper and her smart, flared work trousers, along with her white lace underwear and threw it in a heap by the sink. 

She dipped her toe into the bath to check it wasn't too hot and descended into the bubbles. Helen imagined Nikki beside her, massaging her.. touching her. She needed to unwind and this was doing the trick. She often found her mind wandering to Nikki when she was in a state of undress. This was completely out of character for Helen, as she didn't consider herself as very sexually awakened until she had met Nikki, and felt the way she did for her, a woman. Helen soaked in the bath until her whole body started to pulse, from the heat of the water. It was time to get out. She wrapped the towel around her slender frame and fastened the towel around her ample bosom. She sauntered towards her bedroom as she towel dried her hair roughly. She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out the carefully folded letter and she stepped backwards and perched herself on her bed. As she unfolded it she swung her legs round, shuffled her pert bottom to the head of the bed, leant back on the silk pillows and outstretched her shapely legs. She was nervous. Nikki had written down her innermost thoughts in this letter. Her heart was truly on her sleeve, this vulnerability she recently displayed made Helen's heart melt. This could make things harder, Helen thought. 

The first thing Helen noticed was the simple yet neatness of Nikki's scrawl..

“Helen, I have been meaning to write this for a while now. Sometimes I cant say what I really want to say when im with you because you make me so crazy, and the words just escape me. I look at you and my heart races, my mind disappears. I get angry sometimes that I'm not in control of my emotions and I just want to tell you these things every day. It's so hard without you Helen, especially at night. I often wonder if you think about me when you’re in your big bed. Are you lonely? Are you imagining me next to you? If I were there, I'd be stroking your face – telling you how beautiful you are and telling you how much you mean to me. I often find my mind wandering when I think about you in bed.. I long to touch your body.. all of your curves. I imagine my hands all over you, gently, making you squirm. Kissing you, all over, making you moan. I've imagined my hands travelling down your body, until I reach your silk panties. Wondering what's underneath.. Are you shaven or do you have hair on your mound? Reaching inside your knickers and being met with a soaking wet, warm pussy. A gasp escapes your lips and we share a look – I take this as a look of desperation, a need for me to continue. I play with your clit as you writhe around the bed in pleasure. You beg me to go inside and I oblige, willingly. The electricity I feel between us is finally being realised. I don't know who is enjoying this more, as I love nothing more than to make you feel this ecstasy. 

I thrust my fingers inside your hot opening until I reach your G-spot. I tickle it, gently, and you moan. I make a beckoning motion with my fingers as I stay inside you, using my thumb to flick your hardened nub. I climb on top of you in an angle which allows me to get deeper. I feel your hand finding mine – forcing my fingers deeper inside. I get to work on your nipples, as I can tell you’re close. I want your orgasm to cause an explosion. Your back arches as I suck on your hardened nipples, my tongue circling your areola. You buck your hips against my hand hard and slow – for maximum satisfaction. You continue to manoeuvre yourself so that my fingers are moving in and out of you. Your moaning intensifies as you tell me you’re going to come. You scream my name and your insides tighten, swallowing my fingers. As your body relaxes, your juices flow, dripping onto my fingers. I tease you by slowly moving my fingers inside you as I remove them. Your eyes flickering and your mouth in a permanent grin. I've tired you out. You can't move. It's the best sex you’ve ever had. Women know other women's bodies. A man can't please you like I can, Helen. I want to make love to you every day, all night long. But I can see you'll need some  
training. I wonder if this comes across when I'm eye-fucking you whenever I see you at Larkhall. When you're in my cell all I want to do is satisfy you. Dominate you – watch you lose control. Miss Stewart, I can barely take it any more. You do things to me that I cant explain. My heart is doing backflips writing this. I hope I don't scare you off. I adore you, and want you to feel adored.. and I think an intense fuck would sort you out. I hope you enjoy my letter.. and you put it to good use.

I love you eternally Helen.

Nikki x”

Helens eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. She couldn’t believe what she had  
just read. She was even more surprised at the effect of words written down on a crumpled piece of paper could have on her. She found her hands fluttering underneath her towel. She was wet. She wished Nikki were there to pleasure her but she couldn't go to sleep unsatisfied. She reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She pulled out a small, purple bullet and switched it on. The bullet vibrated in her hands and she directed it towards her wet centre. She gently placed the vibrator onto her clit and she could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She plunged the bullet inside, keeping the vibration contact with her clit to ensure maximum pleasure. She imagined Nikki on top of her, as she described in the letter, deep inside her. She came hard and fast, after being so worked up by the detailed letter from her lover. As she removed the toy, it was covered in her thick finish. She had never seen so much of her own cum. Helen was surprised that Nikki could have this much of an effect, despite her absence. Helen had to be up early for a meeting in the morning. She decided to re read the letter as she fell asleep, clutching it close to her heart. She hoped she would meet Nikki in her dreams.

THE END


End file.
